Many areas of the world are poorly equipped to provide energy in usable forms to help the local population. Help is needed in water purification from both a contamination and salinity perspective. Electrical power is needed to provide basic medical care for refrigeration, sterilization and lights under which to perform medical procedures in the dark. Large numbers of people, primarily children are infected with a variety of debilitating and life threatening diseases due to water contamination from bacteria and viruses. The remoteness and poverty of most of these peoples prevents large power projects from solving the issues. Continued cost of maintenance prevents the use of simple solutions such as portable generators because there is no money to pay for the fuel to operate them.
In a different situation we have a growning world population that requires increasing amounts of potable water. The oceans are full of water that has a salinity too high to use for human or animal consumption or for agricultural purposes and the fresh water supply in many of these areas is limited and insufficient to meet the current demands let alone an increase on those demands. An inexpensive source of power to desalinate the ocean water has not been available. Often times the problem is complicated by the need to place desalinization equipment miles off shore for best results and the least impact on the environment thus compounding the difficulties of supplying energy to that desalinization equipment.
Other solutions to the problem exist in the form of primitive burning of wood to purify water, the use of solar power to provide purification and some small pumping assistance. Portable generators exist to supply power to these devices. Large scale hydro electric projects occur in many parts of the world as do other energy sources such as coal, gas and nuclear.
All of the other solutions except solar contribute to air pollution and often water pollution from the fall out of the carbon based burning or the disposable of the power plats waste. Other than wood burning by local peoples the cost and maintenance of these power units is significantly higher than most of these peoples in poverty can afford. Large power plants like hydro electric require hundreds of millions if not billions of dollars of investment and often disrupt the local population and environment often setting off other negative economic issues. None of these solutions other than solar (which is limited to use during daylight hours) offers a nearly maintenance free source of power that will operate without an energy cost input.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a low cost maintenance reduced energy source.
It is another object of the invention to provide an energy source that can be used in remote locations without the need for a supply line to keep it operating.
It is another object of the invention to reduce environmental impact by elimination chemicals or particulates that could adversely effect water, air or soil quality.
It is another object of the invention to provide an energy source that can be used in deep ocean waters without harming aquatic live.